runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Lava Ruins
This dungeon become available to open upon the completion of the Green Ruins. A Tree Rune is required to open the door to the dungeon. The tree will grow to accept the Rune Stone once you have completed the Green Ruins and seen Iris - note that this does not mean that you have met Iris, only that you have seen her. The soonest this dungeon can be opened is on Spring 10, assuming the harvester was acquired from Candy on Spring 9 and used to create a Rune Stone to place in the tree. Entrance: Mountain Road The map links below link to basic layout maps of each floor or a full drawn map of the whole dungeon can be found here: Lava Ruins Full Map. These monsters are mostly strong versus fire and weak against ice/water. You should bring at least one of the following (some require silver, for later in the dungeon): Aquasword, Luck Blade, Sakura, Dancing Dicer, Eye Blade, Ice Hammer, Trident, Water Rod, or Bubble Staff. All are a good idea. You should also be skill level 99 in swordsmanship, lumber, or magic, whichever you plan to use. Also, be at least level 45. :Here's an alternate perspective. There are a few key concepts for tackling the Lava Ruins ::Have good equipment. And upgrade it regularly. For example, once you enter the Lava Ruins, replace your Fe Bracelet with a Silver Ring - and you can now make a Level 6 or 7 Pendant. Since you've defeated the Clucky in the Green Ruins, you should also now have a Feathered Hat (Cockscomb & Feather). ::Learn your way around. Play through the map a few times until you know where you're going and how to dodge the monsters and dead-end paths along the way. Your goal should be to progress quickly down to Level 7 for the Boss battle to open up the portal link to the quality fields and rocks that provide gold. ::Pick your battles. Avoid the monsters that bash, shoot fire, etc. Fight the insects, the slimes, the ducks, the ghosts, etc. ::Learn the Fire Slimes attacks. Once you see how he fights, he's pretty easy to take down. In a recent game I took him out on Spring 13 when I was Level 20 with a configuration of: Storm Rod(Lv2), Feathered Hat(Lv2), Knit Scarf(Lv1), Crest(Lv3), Silver Ring(Lv6) plus 5xEDrinkS and 9xBerry Jam(Lv2). You can always over-prepare as suggested above... but I wanted to give the opposite perspective (from an advanced player) B1F Lava Ruins B1F Map From the entrance, go north and then head east through the corridor. Unlock the shortcut and continue east and then north down the corridor until you reach a room containing a monster gate and 2 ghosts. Head west into this room and south through the opening, then head west again until you reach some stairs. Go north, up the stairs into another room that contains 1 monster gate that spawns a ghost and an opening; head through this opening into another room that has ghosts and ants. Head west, through the door into a room where 4 ghosts spawn, then head north through the door to the stairs to B2F. B2F Lava Ruins B2F Map You start next to some stairs leading back up to B1F. Head west from these stairs toward an area containing a monster gate that spawns 2 furpy. Head south from this area and through the next area past the ducks and west through the opening (it's near the monster gate). In this room, head through the area on the right and east through the opening in the wall (while avoiding damage from the golems!); you should end up in a new area with a plot of land nearby and some stairs located to the south. Head for the stairs and then go east, past the two monster gates into an area with a room that contains 2 monster gates that spawn golems. Head south to unlock the door to the shortcut, and then north past the golems through the northern door into a room that contains the stairs to B3F. B3F Lava Ruins B3F Map You start on the eastern wall next to some stairs that lead back up to B2F. North of this area are some mining rocks that may yield silver. Go west from the stairs, down another set of stairs and south past the golem toward a bomb. Strike the bomb and get some distance to avoid damage; the result is a new opening. Head east through this opening and up the stairs, past the golems that spawn and then south through this next room. There should be another bomb next to a monster gate that spawns a little mage. (against the wall to the south are the shortcut stairs.) Strike this bomb and head west down the stairs and through the next corridor into a room that contains a large plot of farmable land and a bomb. Strike the bomb (keep your distance) and head through the new opening and north toward the stairs. Go west, up the stairs and past the little mages; then head north again until you encounter a bomb catapult. Ignore this catapult and head east down the stairs and past the monster gates that spawn trolls. The next area contains a catapult and the stairs to B4F. B4F Lava Ruins B4F Map You start on the north wall next to the stairs leading back to B3F. There are two separate ways to travel in this room and only one will lead to B5F. 1. Straight to B5F. Head east from the stairs (1) and destroy the rocks blocking the path(2) (silver hammer required). Continue east until you discover a boulder blocked by sand (3), use your hoe to destroy the sand and get some distance to avoid damage from the boulder (200+ if not properly equipped). Once the boulder is gone, head down the path (4) where the boulder previously rolled to find the stairs to B5F. 2. Shortcut route (A-M on the map). From the stairs(A) head to the right where the bomb catapult is located and strike it with the hammer and then head south(B). Avoiding the trolls, head west into a room© that contains farmable land and a southern opening. Head through that opening and head west, then north to a boulder blocked by sand (E, F). Hit the sand with your hoe and then run out of the path of the boulder to avoid damage. Head south into the area where the boulder headed (G) and then head east past (H) to an area blocked by rubble (I). Destroy the monster gate, and then go up the stairs to strike the bomb. Once the rubble on the stairs is cleared, head up into the area with the minotaurs and trolls(J); there is a catapult next to the stairs. Examine the catapult with the a button to turn it until the strike plate is facing the stairs you came from and then hit it to send the bomb flying into the rubble blocking the path in (I). Head back down the stairs and then head east (K), then south (L) to the door to unlock the shortcut stairs (M). Once this is done, head north, then west back to (J), and turn the catapult so that the strike plate is facing the stairs to the north and then hit the catapult to destroy the rubble; once it is cleared head north back to (A) and follow the instructions outlined in number 1. B5F Lava Ruins B5F Map From the stairs head to the boulder and strike the sand to release it (1). Then head west down the path where the boulder had previously rolled to an area with a catapult(2,3). Turn the catapult so that the strike plate is facing south toward the stairs and then hit it with the hammer to send the bomb into the rubble blocking the path below; head south (4), west (5), and then south (6) to a diamond-shaped area with stairs on its eastern end, go up the stairs and hit the sand to release the boulder and run out its path. Head east (7, 8) to a room that contains a monster gate that spawns slime to the south is the door to the shortcut stairs, unlock it and then head north and west (9) to a room with another boulder, release it by hitting the sand and run out of its way(10). Head south down the boulder's path to a room with the stairs to B6F (11). B6F Lava Ruins B6F Map The mining rocks on this floor have a chance of yielding gold and the jars can be exploited for energy drinks, ketchup, curry powder, and thick sticks. Remember to unlock the door to the shortcut stairs on the eastern end for easy access. Boss Strategy Suggested weapon(s) - Aqua Sword, Icifier, Ice Hammer . Bosses can be fought multiple times in this game. Every time you beat a boss for the first time all previously beaten bosses get more powerful, including the one that you just defeated. Phase 1 Hornets (lots of them) # Stingers - multiple stingers shot in your direction It is best to finish these hornets as quickly as possible, it is nearly impossible to defeat them singly as they converge toward the main character. Recommend storm rod or any tool/weapon that has a level 2 or higher special attack. Carry plenty of energy drinks and/or as some popularly suggest, use a battle monster to redirect the attacks. Phase 2 Blood Panther x4 #Swipe attack - easily avoidable. #Phase out/energy projectiles (causes fatigue) - the creature merely moves over a short distance after phasing out. tools/weapons with special attacks of level 2 or greater work well against these for a quick defeat. Try to dodge the projectiles and single out the panthers in order to defeat them successfully. Phase 3 Giant Trolls x2 # One arm swipe - performs this move when the main character is further away # Ground pound - its animation shows it putting its fists together and then hitting the ground in front. normally does this when the main character is close. # Body slam The best time to attack this boss is after it has performed a body slam. Hit it a few times, then put some distance in between as the trolls do not stay down for long. However, they stay down enough to allow you to perform a special attack with the Ice Hammer. 'Phase 4 ' Dark Slime (lots of them) # Slap # Surprise attack - animation is the slime "sinking" into the floor and then following the player for a few seconds, then suddenly "popping" back up underneath the main character. Just as with the hornets, you want to kill these off quickly. The slimes will gang up on the main character making it impossible to single any out. Carry plenty of energy drinks to help keep HP up. Any tool/weapon with a special attack of 2 (except staves) or greater will work here. Remember that the slimes can also poison your character. 'Final phase ' Giant Slime # Homing explosion - sets off 4 small explosions that follow the main character # Fire - a wave of fire that branches out in the direction of the main character # Explosion - an explosion in the vicinity of the boss # Body slam - the slime "hops" and tries to squish the main character. Use the homing explosion to run around back toward the boss to deal damage. Or use the pauses in between the attacks to heal. Just remember to run away after that, because it immediately uses "Explosion". The better is to attack with a Steel Sickle: it deliveries an amount of 100-180 damage (I mean the special attack), and also allows you to run away quickly. Back to Dungeons Category:Guides